Survivor: Costa Rica
LoganWorm's Survivor: Costa Rica is the sixth season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Applications for the season began on May 11th, 2014. They were evaluated until May 26th, 2014. The cast was announced on May 27th, 2014. The season premiered on May 29th, 2014. It was set in the Tenorio Volcano National Park in the Arenal Tilaran Conservation Area in Costa Rica. The sixteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into two tribes of eight by two people who stepped up to select the tribes, Jeff and Paul. These tribes were named Rio Celeste and Tenorio, after two major geographical phenomenons in the area. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the ten castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Alajuela. After 39 days of competition, ? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ? on a ? vote. Summary This will be added after the season is over. Castaways There were sixteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into two tribes, Rio Celeste and Tenorio. After six castaways were voted out, the ten left merged into one tribe, Alajuela. ? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' On Day 1, Adam and Destiny were not selected to be on a tribe. As a result, they were sent to a camp to search for the idol and skipped the challenge. After the challenge Rio Celeste selected Adam and left Destiny to be on Tenorio. Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. Four additional votes were cast against Craig in the revote. The Game Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. 'Episode 1: '"The Road Ahead" *Immunity Challenge: Costa Rican Favor - The castaways had to convince people in the area why they were a better tribe and the people on the land had to vote. The tribe that got the most votes would win immunity. Episode 1 'Episode 2: '"Telepathically Communicating" *Immunity Challenge: Survivor Knowledge - The castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to four would win immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"Flirt With The Devil" *Immunity Challenge: Pass the Torch - Both tribes had to pass a challenge torch down a line of people and then the last person would run it to the finish line. The tribe to finish first would win. Episode 3 'Episode 4: '"Backstabbing Each Other Left And Right" *Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flags - Both tribes had to create a tribe flag which would both go their respective beaches with them. A panel of three judges would decide which flag was better based solely on opinion. The tribe with the better flag would win immunity. Episode 4 'Episode 5: '"Are You Out To Sheep Others?" *Immunity Challenge: Unscramble - The castaways competed each round to unscramble a relevant word first before the other tribe did. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. Episode 5 'Episode 6: '"We Are One, And We Are A Family" *Immunity Challenge: Rock Push - Both tribes had to go behind a rock and race to push it past the finish line. The first tribe to finish first won immunity. Episode 6 'Episode 7: '"Orange Is The New Black" *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest - The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. Episode 7 'Episode 8: '"Taking A Shot In The Dark" *Immunity Challenge: Take The Torch ''- A castaway would begin with a torch and in a hot potato/musical chair fashion the torch would be passed around. When the random timer was up, the person holding the torch would be eliminated. The last castaway standing would win individual immunity. '''Episode 8' 'Episode 9: '"I Love My Little Sheep" *Immunity Challenge: Bearer of Pain - The castaways had to hold onto a button out in the plains for as long as they could. The person who had the longest time would win individual immunity. Episode 9 'Episode 10: '"The Dominoes Should Fall" *Immunity Challenge: TBA - Episode 10 'Episode 11: '"Takes A Century To Vote" *Immunity Challenge: TBA - Episode 11 Voting History Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Katherine played the hidden immunity idol, therefore two votes cast against her did not count. Twists 'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. 'Tribe Captains:' On Day 1, two people stepped forward and became tribe captains. They selected each tribe member to be on their tribe. 'First Impressions:' Two people were not selected to be on a tribe on Day 1 and were sent to a camp to be able to search for an idol. They joined a tribe after the winning tribe's captain selected who would join their tribe. 'Tribe Switch:' The season had a twist where the tribes switched members. Both of the designated tribe captains began by switching to the opposing tribe and then each person picked a buff out of a hat randomly. Each new tribe contained seven members of each. Trivia *TBA References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Tribal Immunity Idol.jpg|Survivor: Costa Rica Tribal Immunity Idol Costa Rica Individual Immunity Necklace.jpg|Survivor: Costa Rica Individual Immunity Necklace Tribal_Voting_(Costa_Rican_Classic)|Season track #1 LoganWorm%27s_Survivor_Costa_Rica_-_Theme|Season theme